


Crackle and Spark

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Forehead Touching, Personal Favorite, Rare Pairings, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ororo takes a moment with Warren after his gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

The skin of his neck smells of blood, cheap alcohol and smoke. Ororo curls a hand around the back of his neck, gauging his reaction. The glaze of unbearable pain and shock of change still covers his eyes, but arousal, fresh and undeniable lingers beneath the surface.

"I've not been with an angel before," Ororo says, smiling despite the creaking wood under their feet, "I've been with fighters before." 

Warren laughs, raspy and harsh as his head lolls back and forth. The slide of leather across her waist is cool and smooth as he squeezes her hip. His other hand slides along the shaved skin of her head.

"Do all the goddesses have hair like this?"

"A goddess may have whatever she wants." 

A tiny voice hisses in the back of her mind with a warning against developing a big head. The raspy swell of his promise squashes it, though no promise of cleansing is capable of washing sand from her body. The filth slides easily through his sticky fingers. 

Leather floods her nostrils as he presses their foreheads together. Blood grits against sand. 

Charred skin pushes against metal; sand against the crackle of thunder. 

Smoke pushes against excitement; power against the spark of lightning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is still one of my favorites.


End file.
